Melliz Evans
by Allyson Bella Evans
Summary: Dos jovenes brujas que inmersas en la vida muggle descubren que pueden ir a Hogwarts.
1. El comienzo de la magia

A solo unos días de empezar el colegio Bella no pensaba más que en magia, pociones y Europa, los mejores colegios estaban allí, pero su padre nunca las había inscripto en tal o cual. Se había quedado desvelada toda la semana pensando en Hogwarts, había subido al ático y había buscado los recuerdos de sus padres en Hogwarts; había encontrado fotos, cuadernos, libros, ropas y un montón de cosas que no había podido bajar a su habitación por si alguien los veía como una jaula de alguna lechuza, dos escobas que al lado tenían un baúl que no se podía abrir y que saltaba cada tanto, pósters donde había personas saludando que entraban y salían del mismo, y cosas por el estilo.

Esa noche había decidido bajar un pequeño baúl e intentar abrirlo pero no lo había logrado y se había quedado frustrada por aquello desde mucho antes de lo que ella había imaginado, decidió irse a acostar aunque no tenía sueño, su padre le había estado levantando temprano todo el verano para practicar magia en las mañanas, y esa semana le había costado muchísimo con eso de no poder dormir.

¡QUÉ ES TODO ESTOOOOO! – Bella se levanto de golpe pensando que la había hecho gritar así a su melliza, y se sorprendió al ver un montón de objetos _mágicos_ en su habitación que tapaban la vista de la puerta, escucho pasos rápidos en el pasillo y rezo que no fuera su padre.

¡ALLYSON BELLA EVANS QUE HAS HECHO EN ESTA HABITACIÓN! – Bella que odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo empezó a intentar ver donde estaba su padre y su melliza Bella Mellanie, para empezar a gritarle que ella no había hecho nada pero de la nada surgió un camino entre la puerta y su cama.

¿Qué es todo esto Bella?, ¿Cómo lograste llenar esta habitación de objetos mágicos? – mi padre lo dijo mientras se acercaba a mí caminando, mientras Mellanie miraba que objetos había hecho aparecer esta vez.

No lo se, yo estoy viendo lo mismo que tú – quería gritarle esas palabras pero no pude, no salió más que un suspiro y esas palabras por lo bajo.

En ese instante entro una lechuza por la ventana, se dirigió hacía Bella y le entrego una carta, donde leyó:

Srta. Allyson Bella Evans, habitación tres, Lamadrid 777, Mendoza, Argentina – mi padre miró con precaución mi reacción pero yo lo tomé como algo normal, abrí el sobre y leí en voz alta.

"Srta. Allyson Bella Evans:

Le comunicamos que dados los eventos dados en los últimos días asistirán funcionarios del ministerio de la magia a su hogar en unos minutos, ellos le comunicaran que deben hacer.

Muchas gracias por su atención.

Estefan McOwens

Director del Departamento de Defensa de los

Muggles en ciudades no mágicas."

Al escuchar estas palabras mi padre dijo:

Bueno si van a llegan funcionarios del ministerio mejor que bajemos al living a esperarlos. – se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, pero al ver que Bella ni Mellanie lo acompañaban paro en la puerta – Que esperan una invitación para bajar chicas, vamos que deben esta por llegar.

Bajaron rápidamente al living, el padre de las jóvenes se sentó en una butaca mientras esperaba que algo sucediera, las jovencitas no comprendían porque al living pero no preguntaron.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para Allyson Bella y Bella Mellanie, las dos se miraban intrigadas por este hecho tan repentino, estaban acostumbradas a ver y practicar magia con su padre pero nunca antes había sucedido que hayan recibido una lechuza; de repente escucharon un estallido en la chimenea y las dos chicas saltaron, al mismo tiempo, del sillón.

De la chimenea salieron tres personas encapuchadas de negro tosiendo, pero con todo el polvo que había alrededor de ellos no se noto hasta unos segundos más tarde. Se sacaron las capuchas y observaron a su alrededor esperando ver otra habitación.

¡Bienvenidos a mi hogar! – el padre de las chicas saludo a los recién llegados como si los conociera de toda la vida y ellos lo miraron con una sonrisa en la cara, las jovencitas eran las únicas extrañadas por la situación.

¡Edward Evans! Si sabía que era tu casa traía a toda la familia. Jajaja.

No puede ser… - Edward, el padre de las jóvenes, comenzo a saludar a la persona que lo acaba de nombrar – Steve, ¡Steve Weasley! Hace cuanto que no te veo, y quienes te acompañan, - primero le dio un gran abrazo a este tal Steve y luego levanto la cabeza quien más lo acompañaba – ¿Maggie Borrow?, ¿Jake Monsoon?

Se saludaron con un gran abrazo, Mellanie y Bella se miraban, todavía no comprendían porque se saludaban con tanto afecto, hasta que escucharon:

Estas son tus niñas, eh! – Jake lo dijo con una sonrisa y se acerco a ellas – Soy Jacob Monsoon, un viejo compañero de habitación de colegio de su padre.

Se acerco primero a Mellanie, le tendió la mano y luego le dio un bezo en cada mejilla; luego hizo lo mismo con Bella.

Ella es Bella y yo soy Mellanie, un placer de conoceros a los tres. – Luego de esto Steve y Maggie se acercaron a saludar a las jovencitas.

Bueno mejor nos ocupamos de esos objetos mágicos ahora, y después nos hablamos todo.

Todos comenzaron a subir a la habitación, pero al llegar a allí los profesionales hicieron una lista de los objetos, los etiquetaron 'mágicamente' y al final los hicieron desaparecer. Terminaron cerca de la hora de almuerzo y Edward invito a sus viejos compañeros a quedarse, tras tantos años de no verse le pareció obvio a todos.

¿Y hace cuánto tiempo vives aquí, Ed? - Maggie había intentado sacar a los hombres de la conversación de Quidditch con algo simple.

Ehh, si, hace unos 16 años. Cuando Bella se quedo embaraza decidimos venir a Mendoza ya que ella era de aquí y queríamos que nuestros hijos crecieran algo alejados de la magia hasta que empezaran el colegio.

Su voz se torno, repentinamente, triste y todos callaron ante ese tono. Maggie si hubiera sabido que por esa pregunta se iba a tornar todo tan triste no la hubiese hecho, pero Edward siguió hablando:

Igual agradezco haber venido a esta ciudad, mis queridas niñas la saben disfrutar al máximo y saben cuanto puedo enseñarles de magia.

¿Pero que extraño que no hayan sido aceptadas en Hogwarts o Bouxbotons?, ya que Bella y tú fueron muy buenos alumnos allí. – El comentario no fue muy buen visto por el padre de las chicas, Steve saco el tema de escuelas mágicas para saber que opinaba Edward y ya que estaban, sus hijas también.

¿Cómo es esto de Hogwarts o Bouxbotons?... ¿Hay más de un colegio de magia en el mundo? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – las preguntas fueron rápidas y concisas, Bella siempre era directa con lo que quería decir sobre todo si era un tema importante para ella.

Ed no se lo has comentado por lo que veo – Steve sabía que Edward había reaccionado mal a lo anterior pero un poco más no haría daño. – En realidad es como en el mundo muggle, hay muchos colegios de magia solo que los tres más importantes son Hogwarts, Bouxbotons y Drumstrong, al primero asistió su padre con nosotros y al segundo su madre… – Edward palideció rápidamente.

¿Cómo que mi madre fue a Bouxbotons? Creíamos que habían ido a Hogwarts… - Mellanie no lo pudo evitar tampoco, Bella siempre había sido la impulsiva pero con eso se había quedado callada y Mellanie lo había dicho sin darse cuenta.

Sí chicas, su madre fue a Bouxbotons durante un par de años después pidió un cambio para conocer Hogwarts. – Maggie intento con eso calmar un poco a las jóvenes – Al ser tan buena alumna la dejaron hacer el tramite para cambiar de colegio.

Ah, eso explica como se conocieron mis padres – Bella seguía media perdida y volvió a preguntar Mellanie.

Igual ninguna de las dos fue inscripta en ningún colegio mágico – la voz de Edward sorprendió a todos.

Bueno, no nos quejamos de eso - después de esos minutos sin habla; me eche a reír con el comentario de mi padre, lo de que no nos había inscripto en colegio mágico lo habíamos notado hace mucho, ya que no estábamos asistiendo a uno. Los otros cuatro, los tres amigos de mi padre y Mellanie me miraron extrañados, mi padre, al contrario, me miró enojado. - Maggie puedo pedirte que nos cuentes un poco más de Bouxbotons.

Claro que sí, vamos a otro lado y dejemos a los hombres en paz para que hablen.

Mellanie nos acompaño y subimos a mi habitación.

¿En qué curso ingreso nuestra madre a Hogwarts?

Eso es simple, a mediados de cuarto; recuerdo que celebro su cumpleaños días después de llegar a Hogwarts.

¿Fue común que entrara una chica a mitad de año en un curso que no era primero? – pregunto Mell.

Es extraño que cualquier bruja o mago entre a mitad de año en cualquier curso, hasta el día de hoy es insólito.

¿Cuánto antes te avisan de que has sido aceptado en un colegio?

Lo típico es un mes antes del comienzo de clases.

Pero, ¿Cuándo te inscriben? – eso era lo más intrigante para mí.

En realidad toda persona con poder para ser mago es inscripta al nacer, por ser hijo o hija de una familia de brujos ya sabes a donde asistirás.

Entonces nosotras deberíamos ir a algún colegio de magia por lo que nuestros padres fueron a uno. – No podía negarlo, estaba demasiado interesada en eso de asistir a un colegio mágico.

Chicas talvez su padre recibió una solicitud para asistir a colegio mágico pero no quiso enviarlas a uno.

Bella ya estaba pensando en preguntárselo a su padre, pero tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

¿Qué tipo de ropa se usa en un lugar típico mágico? – Mell siguió con las preguntas desde ese momento, ya con lo del colegio me había bastado.

Y, depende, pasa que la principal vestimenta es la capa, pero abajo se unan vestidos, faldas con blusas o jeans mágicos. En el trabajo puedes tener uniforme, igual que en los colegios.

Que interesante eso, me encantaría ver alguna tienda, tener algo mágico sería espectacular.

Jaja, te gusta ir de compras, no?

Maggie ya sabía la respuesta por el comentario anterior de mi hermana, ella siempre compraba todo lo que le gustaba y lo usaba al poco tiempo.

Los amigos de mi padre se fueron después de la hora del té, era demasiado tarde para ellos; todos dijeron que volverían a visitarnos pronto pero aseguraban que avisarían antes de venir.

Mi padre siguió con la emoción de ver a sus amigos de la infancia un par de semanas, yo no quería que decayera eso con mi pregunta del colegio mágico. Una semana después de que vinieran sus amigos comenzamos las clases nuevamente, las vacaciones de invierno nunca duraban el tiempo necesario para irnos muy lejos.


	2. La gran noticia

¡Allyson, Mellanie! ¿cómo han pasado estas vacaciones? – Estefania una compañera de clase, se les había acercado en la fila.

¡Muy bien! ¿y tú estefi? – volver a la normalidad después de que te cuenten cosas de magia no había sido tan fácil para mí como para Mell, así que pareció sobre actuada esa frase pero Estefi muy pocas veces notaba mi sobreactuación ante su vida social tan agitada, pero Mell si lo noto y me miro con mala cara.

Bien, bien… ¿De casualidad no han visto a Marcos? – la veía mirar por aquí y por allá buscándolo, de repente sonrío y dijo – Allí lo vi, gracias. – fue y lo saludo como si nada, también saludo a todos los chicos que estaban a su alrededor, seguramente por asegurarse de que 'Marcos' no notara que ella estaba fijándose en él.

Recién cuando entramos al curso volvió a reunirse con nosotras y comenzó a hablarnos nuevamente:

Han visto, ¡me ha saludado! Estuve todas las vacaciones pensando alguna táctica para acercarme y que dentro de tres semanas me invite al baile y que… - ya había dejado de registrar su voz, Mellanie siempre se había llevado mejor con todos, era mucho más popular que yo y aunque eso no me molestara me sentía mal al desconectarme tan rápidamente de todos.

De repente me di cuenta que Mell había decidido sentarse con Estefi en el último banco y yo no me había dado cuenta para moverme para atrás con ellas; me había quedado sola en el primer banco justo enfrente del escritorio de la profesora. Intente volver a conectarme a la clase y justo escuche:

Señor Boris por favor siéntese al lado de la señorita Evans.

Pero profesora, no es justo, no he hecho nada.

Si no ha hecho nada entonces no debe por que quejarse – la profesora lo había visto hacer algo y eso era obvio ya que todos se estaban riendo, a excepción de mí.

Emanuel se sentó a mi lado enojado, y la profesora empezó a explicar un tema de Lengua: 'como escribir cuentos'; luego de eso nos pidió que comenzáramos a escribir una historia para poderla hacer en teatro pero que sea un cuento no un guión.

'Esa noche había decidido escapar de casa, tome mis ahorros, algo de ropa y salí por mi ventana que daba al jardín, mi tutor no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente ya que le había puesto un liquido para dormir en la sopa que habíamos comido de cena.

Costaba creer cuantas veces había soñado con eso y esta vez estaba afuera, camine hasta la estación de trenes y me tome el primero que llego, pero desde ese momento se volvió todo oscuro y no pude volver a abrir los ojos.'

Al tocar el timbre me sobresalte, al empezar a escribir me había metido tanto en mi que no noté el tiempo, todos estaban ya en la puerta saliendo a recreo y al darme vuelta no vi a mi hermana, seguramente había salido con su grupito.

Releí la historia escrita ya que no había empezado a escribir ninguna historia en un principio, había… había empezado con una carta dirigida a un Albus Dumbledore, pero al buscarla no la encontré, talvez también había soñado con eso.

Estuve toda la mañana media perdida, me costaba un montón enfocarme en hacer algo concreto. A la salida agradecí que mi padre nos haya ido a buscar, entre al auto sin más rodeos, Mell llego unos minutos después.

¿Cómo les ha ido hoy? – mi querido padre siempre de buen humor a la hora de almuerzo.

Muy bien, como extrañaba esto; Estefi me invito el viernes a su casa para hacer un pijama party. – Mell se escuchaba tan feliz, me pregunte porque no me habría invitado.

¿Y tú Bells? – justo hoy tenía que preguntar como me había ido, mi cara lo decía todo y lo sabía.

Bien, bien, todo tranky. – haber si con eso safaba hoy.

¿Seguro todo bien? – mi padre me miró por el retrovisor cuidadosamente.

Sí, de una.

Ha, porque recibí una carta de Albus Dumbledore comentándome que tú le habáis enviado una carta para ingresar a su colegio. - Me quede petrificada con ese comentario, yo había creído que había sido un sueño lo de esa carta a esa persona peor eso me confirmaba que no lo era. – ¿Sabes de que hablo ahora?

No lo puedo creer, como puede ser que haya escrito una carta y no me acuerde, además ¿Quién es Albus Dumbledore? Y ¿Cuál es su colegio?

Albus Dumbledore es el director del Colegio… - director, le había 'enviado' una carta a un director de un colegio – Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Desde ese momento no recuerdo nada más, solo que desperté en mi habitación.

* * *

Ver a Ally desmayarse era lo más extraño del mundo, pero que se haya desmayado en el auto fue impactante. Al escuchar lo de que le envío una carta al director de Hogwarts a mi me sorprendió mucho ya que debió haber conseguido una lechuza en la escuela.

Mi padre la bajo del auto y la llevo a su habitación, le pidió a Lucia, la sirvienta, que sirviera el almuerzo para nosotros dos, le explico que ally se había desmayado en el auto y que despertaría después de un lapso de una hora, así que mientras tanto comeríamos.

¿Cómo es eso de que envío una carta al director de Hogwarts papá?

Parece que hoy a primera hora de aquí, noto una desviación de magia e hizo que apareciera en sus manos, así descubrió que era una carta para él, con su dirección y esta decía que si tú y ella podían ir a visitar Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de invierno de allí. Esto parece que lo sorprendió mucho y me pidió que nos juntáramos para poder hablar del asunto.

No lo podía creer, mi queridisima melli había hecho que el director de Hogwarts decidiera reunirse con nuestro padre para, talvez, ir a visitar Hogwarts. Un sueño hecho realidad para nosotras.

Subí a la habitación de mi sis a ver si había recobrado la conciencia, pero al llegar allí seguía recostada en su cama. Mi padre llego unos minutos después.

Mell me reuniré con Dumbledore ahora, cuando Bells despierte, cuéntaselo- me miro con una mirada extraña, estaba escondiendome algo pero era mi padre y confiaba en él- intentare volver pronto.

Cuando Bella despertó, le conté lo sucedido después de su desmayo, ella todavía no creía que hubiera escrito esa carta y mucho menos como llego a manos de Dumbledore. Esperamos toda la tarde a que volviera nuestro padre pero no lo hizo, ninguna de las dos se podía concentrar en nada; era una de las primeras veces que estábamos tan nerviosas para no poder ni hablar ni nada.

Cenamos solas pero no comimos mucho, eran las doce y a la mañana siguiente teníamos colegio, ninguna de las dos quería irse a dormir hasta saber que había hablado nuestro padre con el director de Hogwarts, creo que nos quedamos dormidas en los sillones del living.

Despertamos con el despertador de Bells a las siete de la mañana, nos miramos extrañadas de que nuestro padre no haya aparecido, casi nos quedamos en casa para saber que había pasado pero nos tocó el timbre el chofer; nos cambiamos rápidamente y salimos para no llegar tarde, no dijimos una palabra y cuando llegamos nos sentamos en los lugares del día anterior.

Estefi no dejaba de hablar de que haría hoy para acercarse a Marcos y yo le intentaba seguir la conversación con mucha dificultad; Bells se daba vuelta cada tanto para ver que estaba haciendo y su compañero de banco, Emanuel Boris, la miraba preocupado pero ella no daba crédito más que a mi y a la puerta.

En el recreo no la vi salir del curso, al contrario acompañe a Estefi a saludar al grupo de 'su' Marcos y note que uno de esos chicos se fijaba en mi, alto de cabellos oscuros con ojos verdes, recordé que se llamaba Lucas.

En ese momento, de ese día no podía entablar una conversación casual como lo hubiera hecho el día anterior. Mi cabeza estaba totalmente en otros temas y aunque no se notara desde el exterior lo notaba dentro de mí.

Todos estaban hablando de una fiesta en el Rugby Club, me di media vuelta y volví al curso, escuche que Estefi y algunos de esos chicos gritaban mi nombre para que vuelva pero con esos pensamientos no podía, Bells estaba sentada sobre su banco leyendo algo, me miró y no la reconocí; me acerque a ella y me tendió lo que leía.

"Señoritas Mellanie y Allyson:

Les comunico que su padre se quedara unos días conmigo en Londres para hablar de unos temas pendientes.

Disculpen que esta carta les llegue de esta forma, no sabía que estaban en el colegio hasta que su padre me lo dijo.

Gracias por entenderlo, atte.

Albus Dumbledore"

¿Cómo puede ser que este en Londres?, ¿Por qué no nos aviso? – estaba totalmente histérica, Bella estaba demasiado tranquila; parecía que habíamos cambiado personalidades.

Por esto te he estado mirando toda la clase, apareció debajo de mi carpeta y no la pude sacar hasta ahora por Emanuel.

Toco timbre y todos nuestros compañeros comenzaron a entrar, y la profesora se acerco a hablarnos.

Chicas nadie les dijo, las vinieron a retirar, las están esperando en la puerta.

Nos miramos atónitas, no teníamos familia en Mendoza porque mi madre había sido hija única y nuestros abuelos habían fallecido cuando éramos pequeñas. Llegamos a la puerta y vimos a Maggie esperándonos, nos miró con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta para que pasáramos. La seguimos a un auto donde la esperaba un hombre con una niña en el asiento trasero.

Chicas entren, vamos a su casa Rupert, Lamadrid 777 – mientras tanto metió nuestras mochilas en el baúl.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y Rupert estaciono en el garaje, Maggie nos paso nuestras mochilas y luego saco tres valijas que paso a su esposo. Estaba muy sorprendida por las valijas, supuestamente, mi padre solo se quedaría un par de días en Londres y nosotras estábamos acostumbradas a que viajara por un par de días a diferentes ciudades y quedarnos solas en casa.

Edward nos pidió que viniéramos estos días por si tenían alguna duda de algo que sucedió entre ayer y hoy. – Rupert quería que confiáramos en ellos, que los tomáramos como amigos.

La única duda es como Dumbledore hizo para saber que le escribí una carta y mandarme una respuesta por la misma vía de comunicación – Bella no se quedo atrás con esa cuestión.

Dumbledore es una persona que se entera de todo, si lo llegan a conocer un poco lo notaran, no por nada es el mejor mago del mundo – Maggie le contesto enseguida.

Después de eso, Bella se fue a su habitación y yo le mostré dos habitaciones a la familia de Maggie.

En esos días no asistimos al colegio y yo me la pase con la hija de Maggie, Elena, era toda una experta en ajedrez mágico y me enseño a jugarlo. Vi más de una vez a Bells no venir a comer y pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación o en la biblioteca hablando con Maggie.

* * *

Edward llego el sábado en la noche através de la chimenea, y después llegaron sus maletas, muchas más de lo que hubiera creído cualquier persona en la habitación. Posterior a llevar sus cosas a la habitación, decidieron cenar y a la mañana siguiente hablarían después de despedir a la familia de Maggie.

Bueno ahora si podemos hablar tranquilos, ¿quieren que les cuente todo lo que me sucedió en Londres o la conversación con Dumbledore?

Todo – dijeron las dos chicas.

La mañana que Ally envío la carta – Allyson Bella se quedo pasmada porque nadie la llamaba así, su padre la había adaptado a que la llamaran Bella y no lo quería cambiar –, yo recibí otra de Dumbledore diciendo que deseaba juntarse para hablar del tema pero no podía viajar más lejos que Londres, así que me dijo que la red flu estaba conectada con el Caldero Chorreante, bar para magos en plena ciudad de Londres, a ustedes les dije solamente que me juntaría con él para no preocuparlas demasiado además ,seguramente, hubiesen querido ir conmigo.

Bueno al llegar allí me recibió el dueño de la taberna y me llevo a una habitación, allí estuve alojado toda la semana. Esa misma tarde me llego otra carta de Dumbledore para juntarnos en una heladería en el Callejón Diagón. En esto hablamos de lo que tu querías ir a visitar Hogwarts y me ofreció un par de cosas que pueden hacer, pero claro esta, con mi autorización.

Una de ellas sería, visitar Hogwarts durante el mes de vacaciones que les dan, ya que pocos alumnos se quedan en el colegio durante vacaciones de invierno; otra sería, asistir al colegio como alumnas de intercambio por un cuatrimestre, lo que sería dos meses, y la última oferta sería, sinceramente no se las quería decir peor bueno… ir a terminar sus estudios mágicos a Hogwarts.

Eso hemos hablado toda la semana, en que es mejor para ustedes, ya que, las dos son brujas puras y se que en un futuro van a querer conocer todo lo referido a el mundo mágico y si no han vivido en él no van a entender nada.

Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas, tal vez si irían a Hogwarts aunque sea por un mes.

¿Y tú que quieres papá?, ¿Qué prefieres? – Mell pregunto sin hacer ningún comentario; pero Bells deseaba ir con todas sus fuerzas si la dejaban.

Yo quiero que sean felices, personas de bien y unas excelentes brujas, pero desde aquí no podemos hacer nada.

¿Y eso quiere decir…? – como siempre, lo que Bella pensaba lo decía su padre.

Nos mudaremos a Inglaterra e ustedes iran a Hogwarts por los siguientes tres años.

¿CÓMO?

¡NO PUEDE SER!

No se quien dijo que, peo las chicas saltaron de emoción, estaban tan felices.


	3. La primera última despedida

Edward fue a hablar al colegio de sus hijas para dar la noticia que se irían en Noviembre a Londres y necesitaba una nota de la directora para notificar las calificaciones y modales. Las chicas seguirían yendo al colegio hasta el último día del mes de Octubre.

Todo el colegio se entero de la noticia y les dio una gran despedida, costaba creer que esas dos pequeñas que entraron en jardin de 2 años ahora se estuvieran yendo al exterior.

Esos tres meses antes de irse fueron insoportables para los miembros de la familia Evans, empacar todo lo necesario no era nada fácil y menos cuando muchas cosas eran frágiles. Desde cada adorno de la antigua estanteria del estudio hasta las copas de champagne que nunca se abrieron, cada conjunto de ropa de cuando las jóvenes brujas fueron bebés. Cada mueble del ático tenía que ser reparado, cada planta para replantar y hasta los cuadros de fotos de la habitación de Mell para descolgar.

Un día a mediados de Octubre, el padre de las chicas había bajado todo lo relacionado con los colegios mágicos, y había logrado enviar muchas de las cosas que las chicas ya habían empacado, aunque no eran muchas.

Cuando ellas llegaron a casa, y vieron que todo había desaparecido miraron a su padre preocupadas primero pero después se emocionaron al ver baúles, libros, plumas y pergaminos, todas cosas mágicas para el colegio.

-Bien, nunca había abierto esto para ustedes pero ya que iniciaran vida en Hogwarts se los mostrare – Edward sacó fotografías, libros, trabajos y hasta un caldero; lo más impresionante para las chicas fue las dos varitas que su padre tenía en manos – una es mía, la otra de su madre.

Bella se largo a llorar de la emoción, Mell agarro un álbum de fotos… en movimiento… Su padre mientras tanto sacaba el polvo a los libros y los agrupaba por materias.

-Papá te puedo hacer una pregunta? - preguntó Bell y su padre la miró con cautela.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Qué hay en esa caja, que tanto se mueve?

Edward miró a su hija pensando si contarle o no, decidió hacerlo -Ahi dentro están las pelotas para jugar Quidditch, la quaffle, las dos bludgers y la 'pequeña' snitch - con esto último rió.

-¿Pero por qué tenemos esta caja? - preguntó Mell.

-Es cuestión de principios, todo jugador de quidditch tiene que comprar una en algún momento.

-¿Y esto otro qué es?...¿Cómo se abre? -dijo Bella para si misma.

...-Mellanie y su padre no comprendían la pregunta, no veían nada en las manos de Bella, pero ella sostenía una muy pequeña caja que era más chica que la palma de su mano. Su padre se acerco a ella y la vió, el presente que le había dado a su querida esposa el día de su compromiso.

Después de ese acontecimiento, se quedaron toda la tarde viendo fotos, leyendo cosas y probando que funcionaba o no.

Todos los muebles fueron enviados vía trasladores el día 31 de octubre, y el primero de Noviembre se despidieron de su casa, que ahora iba a ser alquilada, tomaron polvos flu y desaparecieron de Mendoza…


	4. Su nueva casa

Lo primero que vieron las jóvenes fue un hermoso living antiguo con ventanales grandes que daban a la calle, el techo era señorial, con pequeños dibujos en la madera labrada, sillones de diferentes tamaños llenaban la gran habitación, todos con el mismo tapizado; dos pequeñas mesas de cristal y un gran aparador con fotografías antiguas y recientes de muchos miembros de la familia Evans. La vista de esta habitación era estupenda, debían de estar dos o tres pisos arriba porque se veía sobre las casas vecinas.

Al ir recorriendo la casa se dieron cuenta que tenía muchas más habitaciones de lo que hubiesen creído nunca, tenían elfos domésticos como empleados pero no eran esclavos, por lo que les había contado su padre, eran elfos libres y que querían trabajar en el lugar.

Cada habitación tenía un pequeño establecimiento, sillones y biblioteca básica, la cama y un baño exclusivo. La casa en total tenía 13 habitaciones principales excluyendo el comedor, el living, la cocina y el hall; más cinco de los empleados domésticos.

Les costo un poco acostumbrarse a vivir en la nueva casa, o mansión mejor dicho, tan grande, ahora, comparada con la de Mendoza. Edward le mostró a sus hijas lo principal de Londres, a lo muggle; pero lo que ellas querían ver, era el mundo mágico en medio de lo muggle.

* * *

N/A: Perdonen lo corto de este capítulo, pero el próximo es bien largo y no qería cortarlo a la mitad :)

Espero les este gustando, si tienen alguna recomendación por favor diganmela.

gracias por leerme.

besos

Ally..

Pd; creo que en un rato subo el siguiente capitulo, pero no estoy segura.


	5. El Callejón Diagón

Unas dos semanas después de llegar, ya acostumbradas a la casa, al centro y a las costumbres británicas; su padre decidió llevarlas al Caldero Chorreante ya que habían llegado las cartas de Hogwarts y debían ir a comprar sus elementos.

La noche anterior Edward les había avisado a las chicas que las levantaría temprano para ir a comprar sus elementos para el colegio. De los nervios de ir a conocer el mundo mágico las dos jovenes no puedieron dormir casi nada, su padre las encontro desayunando en la cocina a las siete de la mañana cuando nunca lo hacían tan temprano.

-Buen día señoritas!

Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron, miraron a su padre con cara de 'que malo has sido' y se lanzaron a hacerle cosquillas en respuesta al susto. Luego de un rato de juego, su padre también desayuno y les comento que lo había despertado una lechuza con una carta en la que decía que tenía una entrevista de trabajo a las nueve de la mañana de ese día.

A las chicas no les agrado mucho, pero no hicieron objeción a estar solas para comprar sus cosas en el Callejón Diagón. Subieron a sus habitación a cambiarse de ropa, no aguantaban más la espera por ver todas los objetos con los que soñaron por años.

Su padre condució hacía una calle del centro de Londres y comenzó a buscar estacionamiento, nada facíl en una ciudad tan concurrida. Estuvieron carca de diez mínutos para estacionar, pero aparcaron a una cuadra del Caldero Chorreante.

A las chicas no les sorprendió que los muggles no se fijaran en el bar, desde afuera se veía desdeñoso y sucio, solo vagabundos entrarían, además de que costaba fijarse en él teniendo una venta de cds a un lado y un té al otro.

* * *

Todos, en el bar, nos miraban extrañados, seguramente por las ropas, para ellos eran ropas muggles para nosotras la última moda; mi padre, luego de saludar a varios conocidos, salió al patio trasero, apunto la pared y comenzó a apretar los ladrillos, tres arriba, dos a la derecha y uno a la izquierda.

La pared se abrió lentamente, dejando ver un callejón, medio vacío de gente por la época del año, pero lleno de objetos mágicos.

-¡Bienvenidas al Callejón Diagón! – nuestro padre nos miró con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar para pasar el mural que acababa de abrir. Lo seguimos después de unos segundos, ante el impacto de ver esa calle llena de lugares mágicos. Mi padre empezo a hablar con una emoción que no escuchaba en años – Primero iremos al banco, necesitan dinero para comprar lo que necesiten para el colegio - y comenzo a caminar con paso energico a traves de la calle.

El banco era atendido por duendes, y era todo bajo tierra, mientras más profunda más antigua y más custodiada. La primera cámara que fuimos fue la de mi padre, nos explico que había tres tipos de monedas, Galleones dorados, Sticks plateados y Knuts de bronce y cuales eran sus equivalencias en dinero muggle, luego nos guiaran a la cámara 898 de Bella y al final a la mía la 989. Salimos media hora más tarde; la calle se había llenado de gente y nosotros nos dirigimos a esa multitud.

Las dos saben como volver a casa, no?

Eh, creo que sí – dijo Bell.

Sí, yo sí.

Entonces las dejo ahora, nos vemos en la cena, llego tarde a la entrevista de trabajo. – Mi padre nos dio un beso a cada una y se fue.

Las dos decidimos recorrer los negocios por importancia comparativa así que empezamos en la heladería para hacer una lista:

(*lo subrayado es tachado.)

Túnicas – Mell.

Librería – Ally.

Varitas – Mell.

Ingredientes – Ally.

Cosmetología – Mell.

Helados – Ally.

Almuerzo – Mell.

Dulces – Ally.

Mascotas – Mell.

Varitas – Ally y Mell.

Luego de hacer la lista fuimos a tiendas de ropa, por lo que vimos la más concurrida era "Madame Malkim, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". Entramos y comenzamos a curiosear los tipos de vestidos, colores y tipos de túnicas, un momento después se acerco una chica para atendernos.

¿Qué andan buscando chicas?

Eh, primero que nada necesitamos uniformes para Hogwarts.

Síganme por aquí, Madame Malkin les tomara medidas y se los hará en un momento, luego pueden pedirme cualquier otra cosa del local.

Nos dejo en un vestidor en donde nos esperaba Madame Malkim, que comenzó a hablarnos apenas llegamos:

Señoritas Evans, no? Srta. Allyson, por favor parece aquí para que se le tomen las medidas; Srta. Bella usted aquí por favor.

De repente un metro comenzó a medirnos a cada una, de la rodilla al tobillo, de la cabeza al tórax, del codo a la mano, del hombro a la muñeca, entre otras; al finalizar se guardaba en un bolso y salía una serie de medidas con el nombre de la persona arriba. Madame Malkim había hecho subir a Bell a un taburete, era muy gracioso verla ahí con una tela que le llegaba a los pies intentando estar quieta para que no la pincharan.

Después de unos cinco minutos me hicieron subir a mí, Bell no pudo no tentarse de verme, jaja. A la asistente le pedimos unos vestidos que habíamos visto antes para probarlos y terminamos por llevárnoslos con los uniformes, pagamos 57 Galleons con 12 Sticks.

Era mitad de mañana y nos estábamos divirtiendo a más no poder, probarnos ropa era lo que más me gustaba, ahora era el turno de mi hermana, los libros eran su debilidad así que salimos de 'Madame Malkim' y entramos al lado a 'Flourish y Blotts'.

Estaba bastante vacía, cierto que las clases habían comenzado en Septiembre. No vino nadie a pedirnos que estabamos buscando, así que Bell se puso a ver que podía comprar fuera de lo del colegio y consiguió como cuatro libros que le gustaron; mientras tanto, busque a alguien que me buscara los libros porque después de cinco minutos no encontré ninguno. Un joven me atendió.

Señorita, ¿qué anda buscando?

Estoy buscando la siguiente lista de libros – le tendí la lista de libros de Hogwarts, pero antes de que se fuera agregue – espera, trae dos de cada uno, para mi hermana y para mí – después de eso se fue.

Mira que buenos libros, me encanto este – me tendió uno – es una serie llamada 'Crepúsculo' son seis libros.

Esta muy bueno esto, ¿los pensas comprar?

Si, si. Los voy a comprar a todos, y encontré otra serie también bastante buena.

Acá están todos los libros señoritas. ¿Llevan esos también? – señalo los que tenía en la mano mi hermana.

Si pero encontré un par que me gustaron, ya te los traigo.

Bella se fue a buscarlos, y el joven se fue a empacar los que ya le habíamos dado. Cuando me acerque para pagar ya lo estaba haciendo mi sis, y los libros estaban todos empacados, ella pidió que los enviara a nuestra casa y después nos fuimos.

Decidimos ir a comprar todos los ingredientes que necesitábamos antes de ir a almorzar, ya que todo cerraba a la una y media, y ya eran las doce y media pasadas. Encontramos una tienda muy grande para compararla con las demás, estaba todo lo que necesitábamos y compramos elementos para otro tipo de pociones para seguir practicando dentro del colegio. Había ingredientes de los cuales no sabiamos para que servían y decidimos que lo averiguariamos.

Fuimos al Caldero Chorreante a almorzar, no valía la pena salir a buscar un lugar para comer si los locales habrían desde las tres y media hasta las seis. Los horarios nos estaban molestando un poco, acostumbradas a Mendoza que todos dormían la siesta y habrían todo tipo cinco.

Nos quedamos hablando de lo que habíamos comprado hasta las tres y media que salimos al Callejón Diagón a ver si encontrábamos algún lugar donde vendieran 'cosmetología' entramos en un lugar llamado 'Sweet Carolina' donde las dos nos emocionamos por todo lo que no conocíamos.

Una señora nos mostró todo lo que podíamos utilizar en el mundo muggles, ya que notó que no seguíamos la moda mágica del momento, le hablamos de que estábamos por entrar a Hogwarts y nos mostró todo tipo de cosas que podíamos ingresar sin que las notaran, con hechizos de ocultamiento para todos aquellos que no utilizaran el producto. Terminamos saliendo dos horas más tarde, nuestros vicios habían sido calmados y ahora íbamos al último.

Fuimos a 'Lluvia de sabores', había tantas cosas nuevas por conocer que compramos un poquito de todo. Los dulces eran nuestra menor debilidad en el aspecto muggles pero eso podía cambiar con estos sabores nuevos.

Había decidido comprarme una lechuza y mi melli no se quedo atrás, encontramos dos muy bonitas, la mía era Blanca con lunares negros alrededor de los ojos, pequeña comparada con las demás pero muy bella para mí; la otra era colorada como ella, con puntos blancos en las alas.

Terminaríamos nuestro camino en 'Ollivaders: las mejores varitas desde 1892', nos atendió un señor canoso, el Sr. Ollivaders, nos conocía de pequeñas, hizo que tomara diferentes varitas, las cuales una hizo explotar los vidrios a la calle, otra quemo la caja en la que venía, etcétera, etcétera, fueron como doce pero la última desenvolvió un ramo de lilas de su punta, eso dijo que era la mía ya que eran mis flores favoritas.

A mi sis le fue más simple que a mí, la tercera creó una simple cosa, su preferida, una serpiente dorada, que desapareció después de un minuto.

- Las varitas las elije a ustedes, no ustedes a ella; recuérdenlo. Señorita Bella su varita mide 31 cm y tiene cabellos de fwooper, una pluma de lechuza y una gema de esmeralda. Y la de usted señorita Allyson mide 36 cm. Y contiene colmillo de anaconda y cera de una vela babilónica.

Las dos nos miramos extrañadas por los ingredientes de cada una de las varitas, y al ver esto el señor Ollivaders dijo:

Sí son varitas muy extravagantes pero no se preocupen, con ellas harán todo lo que deseen.

Pagamos 82 galleons totales por las dos.

Salimos a las calles de Londres por el Caldero Chorreante, me parecía todo tan poco llamativo después de estar todo el día en el Callejón Diagón, caminamos un par de cuadras para tomar el subte, tardaríamos una hora en llegar pero era el medio, muggle, más barato para viajar.


	6. Aprendiendo y nuevos amigos

Llegamos a casa a las seis y media, los elfos nos dijeron que nuestro padre no había llegado y que imaginaban que llegarían para la cena, a las ocho. También nos comentaron que todo lo que habíamos comprado estaba en nuestros cuartos así que…

Subí a mi habitación queriendo averiguar todo lo que estudiaríamos 'supuestamente', me puse a leer de los libros de todas las materias los índices, todo lo sabía, no iba a llegar con el nivel bajo que creía que teníamos. Solo en transformaciones, tal vez, me iría un poco mal ya que nunca había practicado una, pociones sería la más simple y Cuidado con las Criaturas Mágicas sería fácil.

Había leído dos o tres libros completos antes de que me llamaran a comer. Mi padre no había llegado aún pero sirvieron la comida igual. Mell no comento nada, comimos en silencio; al terminar las dos fuimos al living, en el camino pensé que no sabíamos a que hora llegaría nuestro padre así que fui a buscar algunos libros más para leer y baje nuevamente.

¿Cuántos has leído?

Levante la mirada para ver a Mell, seguramente estaba aburrida por no hacer nada y quería iniciar conversación.

No se, leí el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones y este es el de Cuidado con las Criaturas Mágicas.

Que bueno, ¿y algo que no sepamos encontraste?

Hasta el momento de teoría no, pero transformaciones tal vez nos cueste un poco.

Jaja, solo nos falta un poco de práctica para todo pero tenemos un mes y algo para practicar, seguramente nuestro padre nos ayudara.

Si, quieres leer alguno de estos – señale los libros en la mesa, agarro uno y nos pusimos a leer.

Eran pasadas las nueve cuando escuchamos la puerta cerrarse y vimos a nuestro padre pasar directo a la cocina, lo seguimos despacio. Lo vimos pedir la cena ahí mismo, así que nos sentamos para acompañarlo.

Chicas, pensé que se habrían ido a dormir ya.

No hubiésemos podido dormir ni aunque quisiéramos – dijo Mell y tenía razón.

¿Qué paso con la entrevista?- agregue.

Y… sinceramente… me tomaron al instante – lo dijo primero con duda y sonrió al final.

¡Buenísimo! – dijimos las dos al instante y continuo Mell - ¿Cómo van a ser los horarios?

Y… se enteraron que ustedes entraran a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones y que deben practicar antes de ir, así que… empiezo, formalmente, en enero.

Nos miramos felices por lo que dijo, y lo abrazamos.

¿De qué trabajaras?

En el Departamento de 'Seguridad para los Muggles'. Hey, mañana empezamos a practicar todos los hechizos, así que, mejor vayan a la cama.

Las dos nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, me quede leyendo los libros que me quedaban del colegio hasta las tres de la madrugada.

A las ocho en punto me abrieron las cortinas y una elfina se acerco a decirme que me estaban esperando para desayunar, y agrego que en una silla había dejado algo para vestir, un jean y una polera eran, se veían bastantes grandes pero no costaba nada probarlas, seguían siendo grandes pero unos segundos después se ajustaron al cuerpo, tenían magia.

Baje a desayunar rápido, mi padre y hermana ya estaban tomando algo, y en mi lugar estaba lo que tomaba todas las mañanas un té y un jugo de naranja con dos facturas y una rodaja de anana; Mell estaba tomando café con leche con pan tostado y cereales.

¿Te gusto la ropa? – dijo mi padre.

Sí, me encanto.

Terminamos de desayunar y salimos al patio.

Trajeron sus varitas me imagino.

Si, papá – dijimos ambas.

Empezaremos con hechizos simples, he iremos haciéndolos más complicados a medida que avance el tiempo. Trabajaremos hasta mediodía y en las tardes podrán hacer lo que quieran.

* * *

Estuvieron toda la mañana practicando, no les salieron todos pero al ser la primera vez que tenían una varita tampoco su padre lo esperaba. A medida que les enseñaba uno nuevo lo anotaba en una lista para acordarse.

Un elfo se acerco a decirles que ya estaba el almuerzo, así que los tres fueron a la mesa; después de esto, su padre les dijo:

Ahora en la tarde debo irme al ministerio, pero vendrá una modista para mostrarles más ropa mágica como la que están vistiendo.

Okey, entonces nos quedamos en casa.

Edward minutos después de almorzar salió para el ministerio; cada una de las chicas fue a su cuarto pero no pasó más de una hora que bajaron al aviso de la modista. Fueron a un cuarto en el segundo piso donde estaba toda la ropa a la vista, el cuarto estaba decorado con percheros en tres de las cuatro paredes y la que quedaba había maniquíes para todo tipo de vestidos.

La señora Stewart las esperaba con una elfina de la casa, estuvieron toda la tarde probándose esta falda, aquella remera o un pantalón, la elfina iba de acá para allá llevando este o aquello a los probadores, al tener diez prendas entraban a probarse, había pocas cosas que les quedaban mal y muchas que no querían probarse por los colores o por la tela.

Las faldas cortas, los shorts o vestidos cortos eran los preferidos de Mellanie, el único problema era que casi todo el año era invierno y al notar esto la Sra. Stewart les enseño un hechizo para ponerle a la ropa y que en realidad las hacía no sentir el frío. Los gustos de Bella eran algo parecidos pero no iguales, le encantaban las faldas, de cualquier largo, vestidos sencillos pero para fiestas, lo extravagante era lo suyo, los pantalones abiertos desde la rodilla o cosas por el estilo le encantaban.

* * *

A las siete se fue la Sra. Stewart, nos comento que volvía la tarde siguiente. Las dos nos fuimos a cambiar, creíamos que a las ocho llegarían a cenar los amigos de nuestro padre y teníamos tiempo justo para bañarnos y cambiarnos. Subí a mi habitación, me di un baño 'rápido' y busque algo que ponerme, termine con una falda corta de jean y un buzo del Hard Rock Café; fui a lo de Bell para ver si estaba lista y la encontré con un vestido a la rodilla, de colores negro, blanco y rojo, estaba en el tocador planchándose el pelo.

- Bella, apúrate que los amigos de nuestro padre están por llegar! – dije ayudando a mi hermana a terminar de plancharse el cabello.

-Oye, como puede ser que tu estés lista antes que yo? Debe de ser un milagro!- me dijo mi hermana y le saque la lengua y puso cara de ofendida.

Cuando llegaron los amigos de nuestro padre, estabamos en la cocina probando algunos bocadillos y sentimos que alguien estaba detrás de nosotras y automáticamente dejamos los bocadillos y nos dimos la vuelta para ver a nuestro padre y preguntarle que ocurría pero nos dimos cuenta de que no era nuestro padre el que estaba detrás si no una persona desconocida.

Disculpa, ¿quién sos vos? – preguntó mi sis.

¿Yo? Soy Peter Weber. Su padre pidió que venga a buscarlas.

Lo miramos con mala cara y fuimos al salón donde estaba mi padre con tres parejas y había otros dos chicos.

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están todos? – lo dije con cierta alegría.

Todos miraron cuando llegamos, los chicos sobre todo, miraron con especial interés la ropa que traíamos. Creo que notaron que eran muggles.

- Esta la cena servida señores, pueden ir pasando a la mesa en el salón principal.

Todos nos dirigimos a allí, y nos presentaron a todos estaban las familias Weber, Newton y Weston.

Chicas hace cuanto que no nos veíamos – dijo la señora Newton.

Hace mucho ya, ¿y quienes son ellos? – dije señalando a los chicos.

Son Peter y Máximo mis hijos, y Estefan mi sobrino –dijo la señora Weston.

Nos enteramos que los tres chicos habían ido a Drumstrang y eran re buena onda con nosotras, tenían 18 y 19 años y les encanto venir de visita por lo que pensaban volver a visitarnos antes de que nos fuéramos a Hogwarts.

Los adultos después de cenar se fueron a recorrer la mansión y nosotros nos fuéramos al patio trasero a jugar football contra brujos inexpertos; obvio que les íbamos a ganar, nosotras les dimos una paliza muggle a aquellos "adultos" magos, los jóvenes se sorprendieron demasiado por que no entendían como era que dos chicas les vencieran a tres chicos que usaron magia y no les sirvió de nada.

¿Quieren la revancha?

Vamos no sean tímidos, somos malísimas en este juego – mi melli lo dijo como si nada, solo para convencerlos, pero realmente la practica estaba de nuestro lado, y nosotras… que éramos tan buenas en cualquier cosa… no íbamos a perder.

No mejor no, juguemos al quidditch, el mejor juego mágico que hay. ¿¡Me imagino que saben volar!

Sinceramente, no nos dejan practicar en la zona, pero en Hogwarts seguramente estaremos en los equipos – Bella no se quedaba atras con los comentarios, estaba sorprendiendome desde que llegamos a Londres.

* * *

Estuvieron toda la noche hablando de juegos muggles que podrían practicar en el momento y luego riéndose de cuales no les salían. Comenzó a amanecer y los cinco jóvenes fueron a dentro a averiguar donde se encontraban sus padres, cuando entraron en la mansión se dieron cuenta de que ellos no estaban , las chicas les dijeron a los chicos que se quedaran a dormir un par de horas en la mansión y que luego si querían se irían con polvos flu por la chimenea.

Melanie se fue hasta su habitación mientras que les mostraba a los chicos cuartos para ellos, los tres pidieron que los despertaran antes de almuerzo para no incomodar a mi padre.

Me despertó una elfina a las doce de la mañana y comentó que mi padre había salido, me vestí y fui a buscar a estos chicos para despertarlos siendo que para ellos ya era un poco tarde, pero decidí pasar primero por el cuarto de Mellanie.

Me costó algo despertarla pero la deje cambiarse mientras iba a despertar a estos jovenes que estaban alojados en mi casa.

Entré primero a la de Máximo, estaba medio desnudo pero, aunque sea, lo tapaba una sabana hasta la cintura. Me senté a un lado de su cuerpo y, sin poder evitarlo, le acaricie la cabeza y murmure; ya es hora de levantarse bello durmiente; abrió los ojos de a poco y cuando me vio se sobresalto al darse cuenta que era mucho menor que él y estaba semidesnudo.

Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?

Me levante al instante, no había pensado en su incomodidad al verme.

Vine a despertarte, como nos pediste anoche, pero te dejo ahora mismo para que puedas cambiarte tranquilo.

Salí zumbando de la habitación antes de que pudiera decirme algo más. Mell me esperaba en la puerta y me comento que había despertado a los otros dos jóvenes.

Bajamos y los esperamos para 'desayunar' algo, pero terminamos los cinco almorzando. Nuestro padre había desaparecido, momentáneamente. Los chicos después de comer decidieron desaparecerse y prometieron regresar pronto.


	7. ¿Llegada a Hogwarts?

A las jóvenes les llevo pocas mañanas controlar los hechizos de primer y segundo curso, y unas semanas más los de tercero y cuarto, era mediados de diciembre, cuando las dos jóvenes ya estaban listas para aprender cualquier hechizo de quinto curso, por lo que sabían entrarían a mediados de cuarto por lo que no les preocupo demasiado lo de hechizos ahora que ya los sabían.

Los jóvenes Weber habían vuelto dos veces de visita y habían salido a pasear unas cuatro más, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

Las chicas estaban tan emocionadas por entrar a Hogwarts que no querían esperar más tiempo para ir a tomar el tren a la estación de King's Cross.

Para la noche de Navidad los invitaron a una fiesta en la casa de un amigo de su padre, Mellanie y Bella se comportaron como unas verdaderas Evans, nadie creía que habían vivido como muggles hasta ese momento y mucho menos que se comunicaran tan bien con los jóvenes que allí fueron. Ellas se sentían bastante bien allí, conociendo gente y viendo como era, una autentica fiesta mágica.

Pero al contrario de Navidad, Año Nuevo lo pasaron a lo muggle en el centro de Londres, habían encontrado un centro de compras que habría esa noche con todos los locales a mitad de precio, y aunque la entrada estaba escondida en una calle poco concurrida por gente de alta clase, ellas sabían que estaban, muchas, de las mejores tiendas de todo el país. Su padre había aceptado irlas a buscar a cierta hora, pero entre tanto pasaron unas ocho horas dentro del centro comercial, donde se probaron ropa de toda clase, comieron en un restaurante francés y consiguieron tener, como mínimo, cada una, tres bolsas de cada local.

Habían decidido, Mellanie, Bella y su padre, que tomarían el tren el cinco de enero, para que los primeros días del año los pasaran juntos. Las clases comenzaban el diecinueve de Enero por lo que esas semanas las usarían para reconocer el colegio. Su padre a medida que pasaban esos pocos días dentro del 2009, se iba poniendo cada vez más melancólico y el día anterior a que las jóvenes tomaran el tren, no pudo evitar largarse a llorar, diciendo cosas como; mi niñas ya no van a estar conmigo, ya no las voy a poder cuidar más; y terminó diciendo; como las voy a extrañar a mis chicas.

La mañana del cinco de Enero comenzó temprano para Bella, no había podido dormir bien por los nervios de viajar a Hogwarts, y Mellanie no se quedaba atrás, las dos bajaron a desayunar a las ocho de la mañana, sabían que era temprano pero no pudieron dormir más, habían preparado sus baúles hace, por lo menos, tres días y solo habían dejado afuera lo que se pondrían para viajar.

Cada una subió a su habitación a confirmar que tenía todo para ese medio año en Hogwarts, y si lo tenían todo, Mell decidió cambiarse en ese momento, poniéndose un pantalón de corderoy fucsia mágico con una camisa bordo, un chaleco del mismo color, unos botines fucsia y una campera hasta la rodilla bordo, para cuando saliera a la calle.

Bella a cambio se puso un jean celeste con botas negras, polera amarilla y un buzo negro con detalles de marca en amarillo.

Tipo nueve y media bajaron sus baúles y se encontraron a su padre desayunando, tranquilamente.

¿Ya están listas?, ¿Ya quieren dejar a su padre solo?

No es eso, son los nervios como ya sabes – dijo Mellanie mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Además sabes cuanto nos va a costar dejarte solo. Te vamos a extrañar muchísimo papá – agrego Bell mientras se acercaba a su padre a darle un abrazo.

Bueno entonces vamos a la estación de King's Cross.

Manejo el padre de las chicas hasta la estación y estaciono en la puerta de la misma. Eran las diez y media cuando llegaron, bajaron sus baúles y las dos lechuzas, y fueron despacio hacia dentro, caminaron hacia el final de la estación y en donde su padre les dijo atravesaron la barrera. Lo primero que vieron fue un cartel sobre el andén que decía:

"Anden 9 ¾. Expreso de Hogwarts"

Luego vieron una locomotora unida a tres vagones, y muchos más desenganchados al fondo de la vía.

Las chicas subieron al primero y dejaron sus baúles con las jaulas en los portaequipajes. Bajaron rápidamente para despedirse de su padre, en el andén había unas pocas familias más.

Las voy a extrañar tanto mis niñas – su padre abrazo a las dos al mismo tiempo, si el anden hubiera estado lleno de gente les hubiese dado vergüenza a las dos chicas.

Papá nosotras también te extrañaremos mucho – dijo Mellanie cuando su padre se digno a soltarlas.

Te escribiremos todos los días, si así lo prefieres… - Bell lo dijo mientras miraba cuantas familias había.

No eso no va a hacer falta, con que me tengan al tanto de cómo les va en las materias y en sus vidas, me basta. – dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

No faltaba más, apenas nos enteremos en que casa entramos te aviso, sabes como es Bella con acordarse de algo después de la emoción. – padre e hija rieron, mientras la nombrada no se daba cuenta.

Eran las once menos cinco cuando escucharon el primer pitido de un silbato para que suban al tren.

Se cuidan, sí? – dijo el padre a punto de llorar – ¡y no hagan muchas travesuras!

Tranki, solo lo indispensable para reírse por un rato – dijo Bell con entusiasmo, a lo que su padre le vino a la cabeza que no debió haberlas dejado ir solas al Callejón Diagon.

No le voy a dejar hacer grandes líos. – con eso Mellanie tranquilizo un poco a su padre.

Te vamos a extrañar, gracias por dejarnos asistir – dijo Bella, dándole un repentino beso a su padre, y dirigiéndose al tren.

Te comento de cómo nos seleccionaron. – Mellanie le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y termino por decir - ¡Buena suerte con el trabajo!

Mellanie llego a su compartimiento y saludo a su padre por la ventanilla mientras arrancaba el tren.

* * *

No creía que estaba sucediendo, hace un par de meses había estado solo viendo cosas de Hogwarts y ahora estaba asistiendo a esta escuela tan maravillosa, mi melliza había sacado una revista tú y se la había puesto a leer, yo estaba emocionada por llegar al colegio.

Luego de un rato, abrí mi baúl y saque el libro que estaba leyendo, Crepúsculo de Sthepenie Meyer, había costado que lo empesara a leer con tantas cosas que hacer en la nueva "mansión", solo unos días antes lo había empezado y me faltaban solo unos cuantos capítulos para finalizarlo, así que me puse en marcha para terminarlo en el tren.

Cerca de la hora de almuerzo, se abrió la puerta del compartimiento para ver a una joven con un carrito de comida, Mellanie me miró con una sonrisa y yo asentí, compro seis galleons en cada mercancia que tenía, la joven no creía que tuvieramos tanta plata, pero Mellanie saco su "pequeño monedero" y le pago el total antes de adquirir la mercancia, la joven comenzó por lo más grande, calabazas y termino con ranas de chocolate, le dimos las gracias y se fue.

Comimos un poco de todo y decidimos dividir lo que quedaba en dos y guardarlos por separado.

El tren iba a gran velocidad, y un joven abrió la puerta del compartimiento y al vernos dijo:

Señoritas en quince minutos llegaremos al colegio, conviene que se pongan sus tunicas.

Muchas gracias por la información – dije rápidamente, luego de eso el joven cerro la puerta. Nos cambiamos rápidamente y guardamos las cosas que habiamos desperdigado por los asientos. Cuando paró el tren estabamos las dos cerrando nuestros baúles.

Bajamos entusiasmadas por haber llegado al colegio que tanto queriamos conocer, subimos a unos carruajes, que nos dejaron en la puerta del colegio. Desde allí vimos los "pequeños" jardines que había en su extencion.

Solo faltaba ir a seleccionarnos con el Director Dumbledore.


	8. La Selección

Nos recibio la profesora McGonagall y con ella nos dirigimos al despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore; allí nos seleccionaría para una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Huppelpuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin, estamos sumamente entusiasmadas. Recorrimos unos cuantos pasillos y algunas escaleras que iban a donde querían; finalmente paramos frente a una gargola de fenix, donde la profesora dijo la contraseña en voz baja, lemon pie.

De pronto la gargola empezo a girar haciendo aparecer uno por uno escalones que subian en circulo, la profesora subio a uno y nos dijo que la siguieramos. Cuando llegamos arriba había una gran puerta de roble, la de nuestro nuevo director. Que nervios me agarraron de pronto, ¿en qué casa quedaría seleccionada?, ¿y Mell?, dios que suspenso era esto! y nuestro padre solo había reido cuando le preguntamos sobre como era la selección, lo unico que nos dijo era que después ibamos a hacer lo mismo cuando nuestro hijos nos preguntaran.

¡Bienvenidas señoritas Evans! ¿Cómo han viajado? – el director Dumbledore nos recibio con una amplia sonrisa, que nosotras correspondimos al instante.

¡Muchas gracias director! Ha sido muy grato el viaje en tren.

Bueno profesora ya puede retirarse, se que debe tener asuntos pendientes.

La profesora McGonagall salió de la habitación rápidamente y mientras tanto el director bajo un sombrero, viejo y algo sucio, de una de sus estanterias.

Este es el sombrero seleccionador, se lo pondran en la cabaza y el dira cual es su casa. Señorita Allyson, usted primero por favor. – Ante la mención de mi nombre no hice gesto de que me degustara, en el último tiempo me había acostumbrado a tal.

Me sente en una silla y el profesor me puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza…

'Cuantos han pasado por este colegio como usted señorita Allyson Bella, su familia ha estado desde el comienzo y siempre a sido difícil ubicarlas, aunque la duda esta solo entre dos casas, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, pero a usted la veo más atrevida, más traviesa. Usted debe ingresar a…' ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El profesor Dumbledore me saco el sombrero y Mellanie me abrazo con entusiasmo, entonces fue ella quien se sento y se puso el sombrero.

'… su hermana … otro camino … bauxbotons …' ¡RAVENCLAW!

Mell estaba muy feliz con haber sido elegida pero esas palabras que escuche, no sabía que eran y por el momento no me importaron. Nos despedimos del director, y afuera nos esperaban dos prefectos que habían sidos llamados por un profesor.

Chicas, nos dijeron que las esperaramos para ir a las casas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw – dijo uno de ellos.

Ah, muchas gracias – dijo Mell al instante.

Nosotras somos Mellanie y Bella Evans, ¿y ustedes? – dije señalandonos respectivamente.

Yo soy John Turner de la casa Ravenclaw y él de Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, a su servicio – dijo con una sonrisa el primer nombrado.

Yo soy de Ravenclaw y mi hermana de Gryffindor. Así que me imagino nos iremos por diferentes lados – dijo Mell.

Nos veremos luego Mell, acuerdate de escribirle a nuestro padre – nos despedimos con Mellanie con un abrazo, y nos fuimos cada pareja por su lado.

* * *

Bueno acá fue otro cap, me gustaría saber que les parece como escribo, porque no estoy muy convencida de como seguir la historia.

Espero le este gustando y tengo un par de capis más antes de parar a seguir escribiendo, jeje!

Besos y gracias por leerme!

Allyson,


	9. Primer día en Hogwarts

Subimos varios pisos, el chico Weasley me mostro varios pasadizos para llegar pronto a la 'torre de los leones'.Llegamos frente a un cuadro con una 'Dama gorda' a la cual Percy le dijo la contraseña "Garras de León", dentro era una habitación circular, con sillones y mesas, de diferentes tamaños, desperdigadas por el lugar; y como no podía faltar la chimenea encendida.

No había nadie, eso me sorprendió. Mi 'guía' me indico cuales eran las habitaciones, y luego se retiro por donde habiamos ingresado. Subi por el lado izquierdo, por una escalera de caracol, que cada un piso tenía un número de curso, llegue al cuarto con felicidad.

Al entrar me encontre con seis camas con sus respectivos armarios, todas con cortinas bordo y note que la mia era una al lado de la ventana, mi baul estaba abierto y mi ropa del colegio estaba colgada en el armario, todo con el simbolo de la casa Gryffindor.

En ese momento vacie mis cosas y luego baje a cenar. Me costo encontrar el comedor, pero tendría dos semanas para acostumbarme y conocer lo principal para las clases.

En el salon comedor había muy poca gente, así que nadie noto que era nueva, todos estabamos con 'ropa muggle' aunque realmente no lo era. Me dirigi a la primer mesa a la derecha y localice una zona libre en la punta por donde entre.

Mientras comenzaba a comer, empezo a entrar mucha gente, habitualmente en grupos; nadie de mi mesa me dirigio la mirada y para mi fue mejor. Busque a Mell en su mesa y la encontre en un grupo de unas ocho personas, charlando y comiendo y riendo; me alegraba que la hayan recibido bien. Me levante y decidi ir a dar una vuelta, todavía quedaba una hora para que nos dijeran que vayamos a nuestras casas.

Recorri los primeros pisos, reconociendo algunas aulas de clase, después de eso fui a la casa de los leones, pero no había mucha gente, seguramente habian bajado a cenar. Busque el libro de pociones y me sente cerca del fuego a leerlo, de a poco se empezo a llenar la sala de gryffindors que regresaba de cenar, y algunas subían y luego bajaban con los brazos llenos de libros.

Cuando se abrio nuevamente el retrato por el cual entrabamos a la sala, vi a el chico Weasley, que se acerco y me dijo:

La Profesora McGonagall pidió que te acercaras a su despacho que debe darle unas indicaciones señorita Evans.

Muchas Gracias.

Mientras que salía note, que todos en la sala me miraron, ya que no conocían el apellido, pero no le di importancia por el momento. Baje hasta el primer piso, por el camino largo, ya que no quería perderme, y toque a la puerta del despacho, la porofesora dijo que pasara.

Señorita Evans, le quería entregar los trabajos que les han dejado a sus compañeros de curso para las vacaciones, así en estas semanas se pone al día - Me entrego varios pergaminos con los deberes. – Y ciertamente, felicitaciones por entrar a Gryffindor, espero que sea lo que esperaba. Ya se puede retirar.

Sonreí ante lo último, tome los pergaminos y volví a la sala de los leones. Aunque me tarde mucho más que cuando había bajado. Cuando entre, todos miraron a la puerta con curiosidad, y me puse colorada, eran más de treinta personas viendo que hacía.

Volví a sentarme junto al fuego y leí los pergaminos con atención, decidí empezar en ese momento para no olvidarme después. Subí, busque mi mochila y comencé a meter todos los libros, plumas, pergaminos, tinta, todo, y volví a bajar.

Comencé con las asignaturas que había tomado como extras; primero que nada Estudios Muggles, pero cuando estaba abriendo el libro se sentó un chico en la butaca de al lado y comenzó a hablarme de la nada.

¡Hola, soy Ron Weasley! Creo que somos del mismo curso – parecía nervioso por haberme encarado, sonrei ante este hecho y le conteste:

Soy Bella Evans, no entiendo lo del mismo curso, yo voy a cuarto, ¿tú también?

Sí, yo voy a cuarto, ¡genial!

Estuvimos charlando un rato hasta que él decidió irse a dormir, en ese instante me puse a hacer el trabajo de Estudios Muggles que había retrasado por conocer a este chico llamado Ronald Weasley. Muy poca gente quedaba en la sala y note que era la única mujer, eso me dio risa. Cuando termine el trabajo había pasado otra hora, y ahora solamente quedaba un grupo de tres chicos.

Me levante, guarde las cosas que había sacado de la mochila y me dispuse a irme cuando uno de ellos me llamó.

¡He, chica nueva! ¿Cómo te llamas? – era un morocho de ojos color miel.

¡Eh, hola! ... Soy Bella Evans, ¿por algo en especial preguntas? – dije mientras el que me había hablado se levantaba y los otros dos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas.

Interesado por saber, es raro ver a alguien nuevo a mitad de año – dijo con un gesto de la mano – Disculpa, no me presente, soy Ernie Macmillan. Ellos son Fred y George Weasley. – termino diciendo señalando a los otros dos, que al guardar sus cosas habían comenzado a hablar en voz baja.

Si fue extraño venir, y ¿a qué curso van?

A sexto, no queremos terminar más Hogwarts – dijo con una sonrisa picara – aunque todo tiene un tiempo limite.

¡Hola!

¡Bienvenida! – mire a los gemelos con sorpresa, ya los conocia de algún lado.

¿y tú a que curso entraste? – dijo Ernie como si los otros dos hubiesen estado a su lado todo el tiempo.

A cuarto, pero es el primer año en un colegio de tan maestría. – dije con una sonrisa.

Bueno esperamos que disfrutes tus años en Hogwarts, mejor me voy antes que aquellos me saquen de la broma, - dijo mientras salía corriendo tras los dos Weasley, y terminaba - ¡Adios!

Lo miré y reí por lo bajo, cinco hombres en el segundo día ¿o primero?, era un logro inmenso comparado con que Mell siempre era la que me presentaba a sus amigos… Termine yendo a mi cama recordando los nombres de los jóvenes que conoci: Percy Weasley de septimo, Fred y George Weasley de sexto, Ernie Macmillan de sexto tanbién y Ronald Weasley de cuarto. Cuatro por lo que note eran parecidos, seguramente eran todos hermanos. Me termine de poner el pijama y me acoste a dormir.

* * *

Queridos lectores espero que vayan entendiendo la historia, es media complicada con los cambios de vista de los personajes. Algo divertido que me surgió cuando la comence a escribir.

Gracias por leerme,

besos

ally!


	10. Nueva magía

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron gritos de chicos en los cuartos superiores y en la sala, me puse la bata, me calce las pantuflas y salí a ver por el barandal que daba a la sala.

Todos los chicos de sexto y septimo estaba vestidos con ropa de chicas, maquillados y calzados, con peinados para salir o teñidos…

Cuando me vieron empezaron a tirar incoherencias como que me fuera a seguir durmiendo, que no le dijera a nadie de lo sucedió y cosas así, mientras bajaba las escaleras me cambie, para sorpresa de todos y les dije, como buena sabihonda:

- Si no saben el contrahechizo no saben nada – y estaba a punto de abrir el retrato de la dama gorda cuando me toman la mano.

Me di vuelta para ver quien había sido el osado, y no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Ernie Macmillan, quien dijo:

- Si tu lo sabes dinoslo, nos da vergüenza estar así y no poder hacer nada.

Lo miré extrañada, nadie me había pedido nada nunca, y mucho menos un chico, me temían por las notas.

- Es maquisel, - dije y me di vuelta para irme. Cuando estaba unos pasos fuera del retrato, escuche como todos lo repetian y se quedaban callados. 'Gracias' dijeron muchos a gritos, pero ya se cerraba el retrato detrás de mí.

Baje a desayunar por un pasadizo que había encontrado el día anterior, no había nadie, eran recien las 9 de la mañana y estabamos en vacaciones, que más se podía esperar de esos días, media hora después comenzaron a llegar los profesores, que me miraron sorprendidos, y minutos más tarde todos los hombres hechizados esa mañana, quien creería lo que sucedió a continuación:

Todos, absolutamente todos los chicos de sexto y séptimo se sentaron a mi alrededor, empezaron a disculparse y agradecer por lo sucedido; me ofrecían cosas a cambio y los profesores miraban sorprendidos, termine levantándome y ellos callaron.

- Solo fue una respuesta rápida a una pregunta simple, si no les respondía era de pija porque …

- Señorita Evans que es ese vocabulario – me quede estupefacta al escuchar al Profesor Snape decirme tal cosa, me di vuelta y lo mire a los ojos como ningún alumno lo haría jamás:

- Disculpen profesores, no era mi intención insultar, solo que me han hecho enojar.

- ¿Por qué la han hecho enojar señorita… Evans? – dijo esta vez la profesora McGonagall.

- Me han despertado a los gritos… porque… - todos me miraron asustados, a nadie le gusto lo sucedido esa mañana, y mucho menos que se lo dijera a los profesores.

- … porque despertamos a un compañero por el cumpleaños y bajamos a la sala común para molestarlo, no pensamos que ibamos a despertar a nadie – dijo un chico morocho de ojos oscuros.

- Señor Finnigan no crea que le voy a creer tan fácilmente, la Srta. Evans que tiene que agregar. – La mire y respondí:

- Realmente no se cual fue el motivo, solo escuche gritos, me cambie y baje a la sala común – estaba defendiendo su causa, como podía ser que defendiera a 28 hombres de despertarme, solo por no seguir haciendo lio – los encontré haciendo capachito a un chico y intentando..

- ¿Capachito? – dijo un chico.

- Cuando intentas agarrar a… ehh… digo… cuando intentas pegarle, delicadamente, al cumpleañero.

La profesora miró interrogativa mi respuesta pero no hizo ningún comentario, Snape fue quien hablo:

- Bueno jóvenes se daran cuenta que si pueden despertar a los otros compañeros de sus casas festejando en la mañana temprano, ahora si van a desayunar, desayunen, sino se van a su sale común.

Todos se quedaron desayunando mientras yo me escape para la sala común y me puse a estudiar DCAO. De a poco fueron volviendo, mientras que chicas de otros cursos bajaban a desayunar y me veían muy instalada en el sillón, cuando volvieron todos los chicos empezaron a disculparse por su conducta y que les pidiera lo que quisiera hasta fin de año, ya estaba que me tentaba.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos – callaron repentinamente – no soy pija como dije abajo, ademas esos hechizos los aprendi en casa, nadie puede enterarse que los he aprendido. Y no pido nada a cambio así que por favor dejenme estudiar.

Con eso todos se dispersaron, a ecepción de los tres chicos de quinto que había conocido la noche anterior.

- Gracias por todo, pero enserio, no se lo comentes a nadie – con eso salieron por el retrato.

Subi a mi cuarto a buscar todos los materiales para poder hacer los trabajos, decidi que haría los de DCAO y Transformaciones, los había leido y eran bastante largos los dos.

* * *

Que extraños habían sido esos primeros días, me habían recibido muy bien, y ya tenía un grupo de amigos bastante grande, estaba despierta desde las 9 de la mañana cuando había escuchado gritos, había salido del cuarto pero ya no se escuchaban más, me sonaba muy extraño, no había podido vuelto a dormir, por lo que me senté en un sillón, cerca de uno de los Balcones de la casa de Ravenclaw, a pensar porque me habría despertado.

Mis compañeras bajaron una hora y media después, y me vieron mirando hacía los terrenos del colegio, no reaccione a los primeros pasos por creer que eran de mi imaginación pero cuando los sentí a mi lado, me di vuelta para ver a Jenifer y Sofía.

- ¿Por qué temprano?, no puedes dejarnos dormir hasta más tarde – dijo Sofía.

- Pero no las he despertado, solo he salido de la habitación hace un buen rato, vayan a seguir durmiendo si lo desean tanto.

- Sabes que no quiso decir eso, vamos a cambiarnos y bajemos a desayunar algo.

Rápidamente subimos a cambiarnos y bajamos al comedor a desayunar, solo quedaban algunos profesores hablando bajo. Era extraño estar comiendo allí, en el comedor de Hogwarts, aunque... Empezar las clases sería lo más raro, con esto de la costumbre de ir al colegio en Argentina.

- ¡MELL! ¿¡ Seguis volando eh!

- Sí, es cierto!, todavía estoy sorprendida de estar aquí.

- No entiendo tu sorpresa, solo es un colegio de magia – dijo Jenifer.

- Es que ustedes han vivido con la magia toda la vida, para mi es diferente, todo es diferente en comparación a Argentina… - me quede pensando en esa diferencia durante todo el desayuno. - ¿Qué piensan hacer esta tarde?

- Como ¿qué 'pensamos' hacer?, tu también te debes incluir – me notificó Sofía.

- No, hoy haré los trabajos que me faltaron, así después me puedo dedicar a conocer el castillo tranquila.

- Segura Mell?, te podemos presentar mucha gente hoy y otro día estudias.

-Esta bien, otro día que me levante temprano los hago.

Hasta la hora de almuerzo nos quedamos en la sala común, en los sillones frente al fuego; habían cerrado la puerta al balcón que más temprano había dejado abierta. Me sentía en otro mundo dentro del castillo y con mis nuevas amigas, en una hora me llegaron a presentar a unas 20 personas, muchas del último año, pero Jenifer tenía a su único hermano en ese curso y era por eso que los conocía a todos.

En el gran comedor empezaban a llamarme también a mí para sentarme cerca de tal o cual, no me pareció fuera de lo normal, ya había sido popular en mi antiguo colegio pero ese pensamiento no lo podía adoptar, "antiguo" significaba que no volvería y yo pensaba volver. De pronto me descubrí buscando a Bella sentada sola y triste en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no había más que un grupo de chicas de uno de los primeros años allí.

- ¿Y dónde vivías Mellanie? – di por finalizada la búsqueda de mi hermana y mire al joven que me pregunto esto, morocho de ojos miel, y contesté:

- En Mendoza, Argentina, no sé si conocerán allí. Se le dice la tierra del sol y del buen vino jaja – todos, absolutamente todos, me miraron sorprendidos.

- Pero allí no hay nada mágico, como puede ser que… - empezó otro chico, este era castaño también con una pequeña cubata y ojos marrones casi negros.

- ¿Qué tenga magia?, mis padres eran brujos, aunque mi madre nació en Mendoza, su familia era de descendencia mágica por generaciones anteriores a ella.

- Wow, muy interesante – dijo el que pregunto primero, y agrego - ¿Y los dos vinieron a Hogwarts?

- En realidad, no; aquí vino solo mi padre, mi madre fue a Bauxbotons; y a mi hermana y a mí nos aceptaron aquí.

- ¿Hermana?, en que curso esta, porque talvez no la reconocimos.

- Esta en cuarto pero en Gryffindor, todavía no ha bajado a almorzar a mi parecer

- ¡DEL MISMO CURSO!- medio gritaron todos los que estaban cerca, los impactaba cualquier cosa a estos chicos.

En ese instante entró Bella charlando con un chico, de pronto me miró y rió, pero cuando rió escuche con su voz 'todo esta bien, después te busco', pareció un pensamiento más que haberla escuchado y no había movido los labios. La vi sentarse en su mesa, seguía hablando con el mismo joven, no entendía nada.

- ¿Esa era? – me preguntó Sofía, claro todos habían seguido mis movimientos y la habían visto.

- Si ella es Bella, Bella Allyson para decir verdad, jaja – esa relación de nombre que teníamos seguía impactándome cada vez que lo decía.

- ¿Por qué te reis? – pregunto el chico que tan interesado me había preguntado donde vivía.

- Uh!, se dio vuelta, habrá escuchado su nombre… - dijo otro chico por lo bajo.

- No lo creo, - me miró sorprendida, estábamos en las dos puntas del gran comedor, no pudo haber escuchado su nombre, luego de un instante volvió a su conversación y yo a la mía – me reía porque ella se llama Allyson Bella y yo me llamo Bella Mellanie, esas cosas que se le ocurren a los padres cuando nacéis.

Luego de la larga conversación que tuve con mis amigos sin nombre, se presentaron formalmente, el joven morocho de ojos miel se llamaba Cristobal y el castaño de ojos casi negros, Marcus. Otros también se presentaron ya que tenían la oportunidad, Mickel, Daniel, Marissa, Grace, Bruno, entre otros. Ibamos saliendo, cuando miré para saber si Bella seguía almorzando, pero no estaba sola con el chico con quien la vi entrar, había por lo menos seis o siete chicos más charlando con ella; pero al ver que me estaba yendo uno de esos jóvenes le dijo algo y ella se levanto y vino a donde yo estaba.

- ¡Hola Mell! ¿Ya te vas?

- Hola Bell, Si me estaba yendo pero quería saber cómo estabas – mis compañeros nos miraban sorprendidos y creo que todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor también.

- Todo bien, pero me parece…- se acercó a mi y dijo bajito- que estamos asustando a varias personas, vámonos para afuera – miro a su mesa, hizo una señal y sus amigos, porque creía que lo eran, se acercaron; también lo hicieron Sofía, Jenifer y alguno que otro chico.

Todos salimos al vestíbulo, seguían medios impactados de vernos a ambas juntas.

- ¿Has recibido alguna carta de papá? – pregunto Bella al ver que yo no decía nada.

- No, ¿qué debería?, siempre le escribís vos. Pueden dejar de mirar con tanto impetú – no pude evitar decir eso a nuestro pequeño grupo de espectadores, que por ser nuevas eramos la nueva atracción.

- Sí 'habitualmente' le escribo yo pero... Tu le prometiste escribir apenas llegaramos!- mi sis empezo a reir y la escuche decis 'te enganche hermanita jaja'.

-¿Qué dijiste? ... Que me enganchaste! - las dos nos miramos sorprendidas y ella en contra me grito:

- Bella Mellanie NO TE METAS EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS!- se dió vuelta ofendida y empezo a subir las escaleras, sus "amigos" la siguieron y empezaron a decirle cosas para que se tranquilizara pero antes de cruzar el umbral al otro pasillo me guiño un ojo y dijo 'otra vez te enganche! jaja... Después de cena hablamos'.

Me quede estupefacta, mi hermana entendía lo que sucedía y yo no, ¿porque?

Mis amigas me decían cosas a mi alrededor pero no las escuchaba estaba atonita con lo que mi sis me había dicho.


End file.
